


Kill

by skyeward



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her choices are kill or be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill

She’s thin, twitchy. Young…hard to tell with these little underfed ones, but maybe twelve or so. Her hair is black, chopped off roughly at shoulder-length and left to hang, shadowing her gaunt cheeks and hollow brown eyes. Killer’s eyes. She’s covered in a web of black and red - bold black lines and circles and symbols sketch out an unknown pattern on her body, while the red lines are less clear, less sharp. She looks as if she’s been autopsied and put back together, but some of the lines are vivid and red, new, while others are faded to a rough, angry pink that speaks of poor medical care.

Honestly he regrets picking her up. She’s got a nice face, but she won’t sell for much, not looking like that and especially not after the brutal way she just dismantled several of his crew. Not that he blames her, because who wants to get picked up by slavers, but now he’s going to need new crewmen and that’s just a hassle this far from the home system. Not to mention he’s unlikely to turn a good profit on this one; the Cerberus shuttle they towed in is probably worth more than the girl they found inside. He sighs down at her, bound hand and foot and making a high-pitched whining noise with each exhalation, her eyes fully dilated. He’s taken enough humans to recognize a panic attack when he sees one, and he turns his back. She’ll work her way out of it soon enough, and in the meantime he can start looking for potential buyers. Maybe he can sell her back to whatever Cerberus lab she escaped from…at least they’d  _want_  her.

Later, she flushes his body out the airlock. She’s learned the first lesson of her new life: her choices are kill or be killed.

She chooses to kill.


End file.
